


Body Fetish

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Body Fetish, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce loves Dick's ass, and he's the only one who gets access to it in certain ways.





	Body Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink fill: Body Fetish

Bruce was supposed to be working on his report. Instead, he was watching Dick, fresh from the showers, doing his nightly stretches. Particularly, Bruce was watching Dick’s ass as it bounced in the air.

He couldn’t help it, really. Dick’s behind was the stuff of legends, perfectly sculpted and round, with more muscle than anyone should rightly have. So firm, so round, so fully packed. It was enough to drive anyone to distraction.

Especially now, when Dick was in nothing but hot pants and a half tank top. Bruce found him far too distracting, especially from a dull report.

Dick stared at Bruce through his legs, bent double, his hands on the floor. “Bruce? Is something the matter?”

Bruce started. “What? No, Dick. Nothing’s wrong.”

“You’re staring at me. What’s up?”

Bruce bit back at reply. He rose and walked over to Dick, who was still stretching. He rested his hands on Dick’s ass, rubbing them up and down. Dick wriggled his hips and laughed.

“Was I distracting you?”

“You always distract me.”

Dick laughed again. “Do you want to do something about it?”

Bruce picked up Dick and carried him to the pommel horse, draping him over it.

“Hold still,” Bruce said.

Dick wiggled. “I never hold still.”

Bruce pulled down Dick’s shorts to find he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Bruce growled and nipped at Dick’s back. “Try.”

Bruce knelt down behind Dick, and kissed along one cheek. Dick squirmed. Bruce held Dick’s hips tightly and grazed his teeth down Dick’s ass, nipping gently at it. Dick mewled and tried to move, but Bruce held him firm.

Bruce spread Dick’s cheeks, running his tongue over the line between them. Dick shuddered and pressed back against Bruce. “Bruce!”

“Yes, Dick.”

“Don’t stop.”

“Yes, Dick.”

He tongued his way around Dick’s hole, swirling around the puckered area. Dick was clean, prepared for this, and Bruce had to wonder if he hadn’t planned this from the beginning.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, nipping at his ass again.

Dick wiggled his hips. “You’re in quite a place to talk.”

Bruce kissed along Dick’s cheek. “I know beauty when I see it.”

Dick laughed and pushed back against him. “You stopped.”

“Oh, excuse me.”

Bruce licked the line between his cheeks, from Dick’s balls up to his ass. Dick squirmed, already hard and getting harder. Bruce pressed kisses to his hole, then inched his tongue inside Dick, lapping at him. Dick groaned and laid heavily over the pommel horse. He reached down, but couldn’t reach his own cock from around the horse. He whined and pressed back against Bruce.

Bruce pulled away, licking one of Dick’s cheeks as he did. “Need help?”

“Don’t I always?”

Bruce stood, undoing his fly, and pulled out his cock. He came around the horse to where Dick hanged over.

“Suck,” Bruce ordered.

Dick happily took Bruce into his mouth, humming around it as he sucked and tongued it. When it was good and wet, Bruce pulled out from between Dick’s red lips and went around the horse again. He pressed a finger against Dick, opening him up. Dick pushed back against him, but Bruce held his hips back. He lined up his cock and pushed in, taking it slow. Dick inhaled through his nose, willing himself to stay still.

Bruce pushed his way in, and Dick gasped. Bruce took it slow, letting Dick adjust to him. Dick pushed back against him, and Bruce squeezed his cheeks together, putting pressure on his cock. He rubbed and massaged Dick’s ass, slowly building up speed as he thrust inside him. Dick moaned and clenched around him.

It didn’t take long before Bruce was pounding into Dick, holding onto his ass to get better range of motion. Dick held onto the bars of the pommel horse as Bruce fucked him, moaning with each thrust. Behind them, a call was coming in over the computer, but Bruce didn’t stop for it. He sped up his thrusts faster and faster, until he was buried deep inside Dick. He reached down and stroked Dick’s cock, tugging it until Dick came with a yelp. Bruce pounded shallowly into him, until he came, too, spilling himself inside Dick.

When he pulled out, he knelt down and kissed across Dick’s ass, licking him clean.

Dick giggled, but didn’t move, just laid heavily over the horse.

“Was that good for you?” Bruce asked.

Dick hung limply over the horse. “It was great.”

Bruce kissed Dick’s back and left him there, straightening himself.

As he took the call, he glanced over at Dick, now stretching over the pommel horse, ass in the air. Bruce was going to have to take Dick to bed. And he was going to take him soon.


End file.
